Sketch, Personality Change! -An Actor or A Cat?-
by akaoisora
Summary: Haruna Saito, a girl who has different personalities, probably it can be said as split personality. She is accepted into a school named Mikagura Gakuen, a school that has different and unique system. One of which is Club Battles. This fanfiction is a story from Haruna's perspective about her life at this school, her past, friendship, and love. (Yuto x OC x Bimii)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_** _: This is my first fanfiction of Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku! I made an OC again this time... Yeah, this will be Yuuto x OC x Bimii. I'm weird, right? But, don't you think Yuuto and Bimii are cute? I love them so much. Well, you can tell in the reviews who will my OC end up with, whether Yuuto or Bimii? And, I don't really know all about Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku (because I haven't read the LN at all, and I have just read one chapter of the manga), so sorry if there's a mistake._

 _Oh, and I like Otone too because of her personality. Yeah, she is cute and I think she has split personality. So, that gave me an inspiration to create an OC with unique personality. My OC's name is Haruna Saito. The picture in this chapter is a sketch of my OC, so that's her! (If you read in Wattpad). If you read in FFn, you can copy-paste the link in my profile (If you want to see my OC)_

 _I'm not very good in english, so sorry!_

 _Enjoy this story!_

* * *

 _ **Sumarry** : Haruna Saito, a girl who has different personalities, probably it can be said as split personality. She is accepted into a school named Mikagura Gakuen, a school that has different and unique system. One of which is Club Battles._

 _This fanfiction is a story from Haruna's perspective about her life at this school, her past, friendship, and love._

 _Yuuto - Her childhood friend who feels guilty because he considers himself as a person who responsible for the accident she had ever experienced._

 _Bimii - Her teacher who is a flying cat. She regarded him as a cute cat. But, actually..._

 _ **Pairing** : Yuuto x OC x Bimii (I'm weird, right?)_

 _ **Disclaimer** : Mikagura School Suite is not mine. Its from Last Note._

* * *

 **Yuuto's POV**

"Yuuto! Wait for me!"

That time... My childhood friend was chasing after me as she called my name repeatedly. She couldn't run fast, so I left her behind. She would have managed to reach me after all. Yeah... That's what I thought...

I felt these memories could destroy me. The memories I would never forget for entire my life. That accident happened because of my selfishness, leaving her alone. I always dreamed of the events on that day when I was with her. Those memories haunted me. Every time I would feel fear and regret when I remembered that.

My childhood friend was a kind and cute girl, everyone said that. She was cheerful and sociable person, so she had many friends, including me. Yeah, she was my only friend when I was a kid. Although I felt a little jealous of her... because she had many friends.

I was in panic because I heard that my brother was sick, so I immediately ran towards my home.

As I was about to step on the other side of the sidewalk, I heard a scream from behind. I quickly turned my head just to see... my childhood friend lying on the street with her body covered with red blood. I widened my eyes and ran back towards her. I held her body and touched her blood with my fingers, still widening my eyes in shock.

I shouted for help as tears fell from the corner of my eyes. Then, the ambulance came.

After that accident, I didn't visit the hospital where she was treated. At least, I was grateful she's alive.

I didn't want to appear in front of her with guilt. Every day I just thought about how to apologize to her. I could not possibly say, _"I'm sorry, I'm so hastily that time, so I leave you, tee-he!"_ isn't it?

But, before I could apologize to her, one month later, I heard she had moved to another city.

Another thing I heard from one of her friends... She was having problems in her brain because of that accident, so...

She became quite strange... and she had another personalities.

.

I opened my eyes and immediately sat on my bed. I inhaled, exhaled, continuosly, until I felt I had calmed down. I let out a sigh as I stood up.

"That dream... again."

After muttering that, I looked at the mirror and covered my face with one of my hands. Then, I tried to smile again.

I opened my eyes again, seeing a fake smile plastered on my face in the mirror.

* * *

 **Haruna's POV**

"Soo, I heard Eruna-chan would go to this school, right?", I asked myself as I looked up to see the school building.

Today was the entrance test. I should do the test properly!

 _'I'm a stupid girl... Well, I was a smart girl when I was a kid. I don't remember why I become stupid though. But, I hope I can do the test.'_

I hadn't told Eruna-chan that I had come back to this city. I asked Shigure what school Eruna would go. He said, ' **Mikagura Gakuen** '. I had told Shigure to keep that I had come back as a secret from Eruna-chan. I wanted to shock her later, at this new high school.

If I hadn't told you before, Eruna-chan and Shigure were my cousin.

"Are you Haruna Saito?"

I turned to look at a maid lady. "Follow me, please," she said as she turned around and started walking away.

I followed her as I looked around the school building.

After entering a room, she gave me a paper for the test. I gulped, my hands shaking. I flipped the paper and closed my eyes tightly, preparing my mental to answer the questions.

"Yosh! I will-"

As I shouted that, I stared at the questions for a moment. I blinked my eyes confusedly. _'Is this... really the right paper?'_

I started answering the questions easily. Yeah, I was feeling happy, because I never thought that I would do an easy test like this. That's the easiest test I've ever done in my life.

"I'm done!", I exclaimed as I stood up and gave her the paper back.

She took the paper from me and checked up the answers. She then stood up and walked out of the room, saying, "Please wait here for a moment."

I nodded as I gave her a big smile. She still continued to walk away, ignoring my smile.

I daydreamed for a while, until I heard a voice calling... above me?

I looked up and saw a cat flying above my head. People would shock when they saw a flying cat, especially the cat had small wings and strange tail. But, I was different. Probably because I was an airhead, I admitted.

"What is this?! I love cat! The cat is flying! It's flying!", I shouted happily as I hugged that cat tightly, pressing the cat on my chest.

"I-I can't breath, ryui!", the cat said.

After hearing that, I looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"You can talk?! Whoa, is this real? Or am I dreaming? Oh well, this cat is cute~", I said as I tighten my hug, ignoring what he said.

He tried to let go of my hug. After a few minutes had passed, I let him go and he started panting, trying to catch some breaths.

"You look like a girl from before..." After calming down, he flew in front of me and continued, "I'm Bimii. And, you have passed the interview, ryui."

"What?", I asked, tilting my head.

"You are accepted into the academy, ryui," he said again.

I widened my eyes for a moment. _'But, I think I haven't done an interview?'_

"Really?", I asked again in confusion.

"Yes, ryui," he answered.

After that, we went silent. There were pauses in that room. _'... At least I'm accepted into this school so I can meet Eruna-chan and Shigure.'_

"Thank you, Ryuiryui! Before I leave, can I hug you again?", I exclaimed, trying to reach him.

"No, and my name is Bimii, ryui," he answered as he flew backwards and sweatdropped.

After that, I stepped forwards and caught his small cat body, giving him a crushing hug so he couldn't breath, again.

* * *

I watched a club battle _-or welcome party?-_ between a yellow-haired guy who made an explosion with primary colours, a green-haired guy _(_ _ **A/N**_ _: am I right?)_ with flowers, and... a brown-haired boy with a scythe in his hand...

 _'Yuu... to?'_

My eyes were still focused on Yuuto, it's as if I couldn't look away from looking at him.

After a few minutes had passed, Yuuto lost against the flower guy. Well, there was still the painter fighting with the flower guy.

I looked to the left and right. I wanted to ask a student about this school and the rules.

"Hey, want a help?"

I felt someone tap my right shoulder, so I turned around.

"What's your name, pretty girl? I can help you," the guy said with a grin on his face. He looked at me from head to toe with red face, giving me a pervert look.

He was definitely a pervert and I didn't like him already.

After staring at the guy for a while, I narrowed my eyes and let out a sigh. Seemed like my another personality would appear again.

I slapped his hand away when he tried to touch me. He was surprised, then I gave him piercing eyes. I was glaring at him for a few moments, like someone who saw a lowlife trying to approach her. When he looked straight into my eyes for a while, he looked scared.

"Go away, ugly perv," I said with a cold voice, still with my piercing eyes. His body was trembling, then he started to run away.

* * *

I walked around the hallway, looking for a club that makes me interested as I jumped up and down happily.

A few minutes ago, when the pervert guy started to run away, I grabbed his wrist. He flinched and turned to face me. He looked so scared when he saw my face. Was I that scary?

I thought my another personality appeared again that time, my cheerful and annoying personality. I asked him about this school and... everything, with a big smile. I was quite surprised when I knew that he was 2nd year. Oh, well, whatever. Like I care.

I let him go after giving him a warning if he wanted to touch me again. He nodded and ran away from me. I didn't like a guy like him, although Eruna-chan, my cousin, was a pervert too.

Back to the present time.

 _'So, I have to find a club, huh?'_

I stopped in the middle of hallway, started thinking, _'Yuuto is at this school too... Hmm, I want to join his club, then! I wonder what his club looks like...'_

Thinking about what club I wanted to join, suddenly someone bumped me. We both fell after she bumped me.

"Uuh...", I mumbled.

"Sorry! I didn't see you!", the girl said.

 _'Wait, I know this voice.'_

I looked up to see her face. And then... I saw Eruna-chan who was rubbing her temples in front of me, with Bimii who was flying next to her.

"Eruna-chan? Ah, you're Bimii! Can I hug you, pleaseee?", I said with sparkling eyes. But, when he saw me, Bimii immediately hid behind Eruna-chan with a scared face.

"I'm jealous! I want to hug you too, Haruna-chaaan~!", Eruna-chan exclaimed as she raised her both hands and wanted to hug me. I could see the drool coming out of her mouth.

She started running towards me, but I dodged her, so she fell again.

I caught Bimii's purple tail with my right hand, then I grabbed his tail and pulled him closer to my chest for the second time.

"Cuteee!", I said as I gave him a crushing hug, like what Eruna always do to cute girls.

"I can't breath, ryui! Please let me go, ryui!", he shouted.

As I hugged him, Eruna stared at us, then she stood up and blinked her eyes a few times. "Anyway, why are you here?", she asked as she tilted her head.

I turned to face Eruna, still hugging Bimii who was trying hard to let go of my hug.

"I moved here a few weeks ago and I wanted to surprise you. So, I went to this school," I explained with a serious face in monotone voice, accidentally letting Bimii go.

"Ryui? Why the sudden change in her personality?", Bimii asked in confusion.

"She is like that. More importantly, she is still cute!", Eruna-chan exclaimed as she ran towards me to crush- I mean, to hug me.

I stepped backwards while sighing, trying to dodge again, so her face hit the wall behind me.

"Ah, right, Eruna-chan! Have you seen all of the club? I want to join the interesting one!", I said as I turned around, giving her a cheerful smile.

"Her personality is changing again, ryui," Bimii commented, but I ignored him.

"I've checked Drama Club, Art Club, Calligraphy Club... _Mou_ , I haven't found a club that suits me!", she shouted while pouting.

I started thinking, putting my pointer finger under my chin. "What club should I join...? Do you know a club that fits me?", I asked to Eruna-chan.

"What is your hobby, ryui?"

We turned to face Bimii who was hovering between Eruna-chan and I. I thought for a moment, then I answered, "I like cosplay."

"Hmm, cosplay... How about Manga Research Society, ryui? Do you like manga, ryui?", Bimii suggested.

"I can't draw manga, but I just can draw costumes or make clothes. Oh, and I like acting too! Cosplayers should know about the character they want to cosplay and act like that character! I love that part when I cosplay!", I said while raising one of my hands in the air.

Bimii nodded, started thinking again. "How about Drama Club, ryui?"

I stopped for a while when I heard that.

 _'Drama Club...? Seems interesting.'_

"I want to join that club!", I exclaimed.

"I've visited the Drama Club before. I can show you the way. Follow me~", Eruna-chan said as she started walking past me. Bimii and I followed her from behind.

* * *

"This is the Drama Club, ryui."

I stared at the door in front of me, preparing my mental even though I wasn't feeling nervous.

"Oh, right, I forgot," I said, making Eruna-chan and Bimii tilt their head.

I walked closer to Bimii, then I gave him a peck on his cheek. Then, I said with a soft smile plastered on my face, "Thank you, Bimii." After that, I turned away. He widened his eyes in shock. He wanted to ask why I did that to him, but I didn't answer him.

"Why did she do that?", Bimii asked, touching his cheek that had been given a kiss with his paw. His face became slightly red.

Eruna-chan was the one who answered his question. She wore an imaginary glasses and pretended to adjust her glasses, explaining, "She always do that to all cats. She loves cats so much until she can give them a kiss one by one, even also a dirty cat. Her mother sometimes angry when Haruna-chan did that, so she just do that when her mother isn't with her. Because of her habit, everyone think she is weird."

I held the doorknob with my right hand. I was about to open it. But, when I heard what Eruna-chan said, I turned my head and gave her a death glare. Bimii was taken aback, while Eruna-chan made a ' _Haruna-chan-is-glaring-at-me-so-cool-and-mysterious_ ' face. Eruna-chan made me a little upset.

I let out a sigh and began to open the door.

 _*Creak*_

The Drama Club members looked at us. They were all standing on a stage, practicing, I thought.

I gazed at them, looking at them from left to right. The first person I saw was a guy with rabbit hat or bandanna? There was a guy wearing a pig mask and I thought that he was handsome if he took off his mask. Third, there was a small girl wearing bear hat too, so cute! Then, a tall girl with big breasts wearing cat hat... And, the last but not least..

A brown-haired guy wearing a leopard hat... Yuuto.

They began to look at us when they heard the door open.

When Yuuto saw me, he widened his eyes in shock as if he saw someone who he didn't want to remember, ever, again.

I could read the expression on people's faces... Why was he looking at me like that? Have I done something wrong to him?

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _: Oh, well, I don't really remember the beginning episodes. So, I think I won't follow the anime story, well only at the beginning. English is not my main language, so sorry if there's grammatical error or something. I hope you don't think that this story is boring or maybe my OC is just so random._

 _About Eruna and the drama club members, in this story, they have met in the first day (did they meet in the first day? I forgot) and they have become friends. So fast, huh? About Bimii's real name, I know Bimii is not his real name... But, I just can't write his name._

 _I hope you enjoy my first story here._


	2. Author's Note

I'm sorry but I won't update for a while. Well, I mean for a month or... I'm not sure because I've started my school and I have a lot of homeworks and exams.

But, I hope you still like and follow this story! If you still continue to read this story, I will be very happy!


End file.
